A Geek Chic Valentine
by CelticMagic
Summary: Izzy's been having some dreams about Mimi. One of his friends teases him about it and convinces Izzy to tell Mimi how he feels, before someone else tells her. That leaves Izzy no choice but to plan something for V-Day, or D-Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to KoumiLoccness. Thank you for reading my stories, even the ones that didn't have Koumi in them. I hope you like it.**

**PS: This story is unrelated to my other fics**.

Chapter 1

Izzy walked into his first period class, which was empty. _I'm really early. I guess that I can get some sleep before class starts,_ Izzy thought as he yawned. He placed his backpack on his desk and stretched his arms. _God, I'm so tired_, he rubbed his eyes. He was about to sit down when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Izzy? You're early for class," Mimi walked over to him. Even though she was wearing the frumpy, green uniform, Izzy thought she looked hot.

"Yeah, and so are you," he looked at her as she sat on the desk next to him. "Looks like we have some time to ourselves before class starts," Izzy said.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Mimi twirled her hair flirtatiously.

"What I've been dying to do for the longest time," Izzy pushed his knapsack off his desk and shoved his desk right next to Mimi's. He then walked over to her and leaned her against the desks.

"I thought you'd never get to it," she smiled as she pulled him down with her. They kissed as Izzy slid his hand up her thigh. Mimi snaked her hands around his neck and tugged at his hair. Izzy broke from the kiss and began nibbling on her neck.

"Oh, Izzy!" she gasped in delight. "Izzy...Izzy..." she screamed his name, louder each time. "IZZY!"

* * *

><p>Izzy jumped up from his seat. "Gahhh!"<p>

"Sorry," Mimi let go of his face. "You really are tired. I shouldn't have woken you up."

"Huh?" Izzy was confused.

"Well, I saw you with your head down and I called you but you didn't respond. I thought you were dead, so I picked up your head to check. You're just really tired," Mimi hugged his head. "I'm so happy you were just sleeping! Don't you ever scare me like that again! You should go to bed earlier instead of staying up all night with your computer," Mimi blabbed on.

_That was embarrassing. I just hope I didn't say or do anything stupid in my sleep this time,_ Izzy thought as Mimi kept talking. He flashed back to the camping trip he and the other boys took during the summer. Thank god, Matt was the only one who fell witness to it. Although Matt was sworn to secrecy, he also never let Izzy live it down.

"And that is why you should turn off your laptop and go to bed at night," Mimi concluded.

"Right," Izzy said. _Like my laptop is to blame for keeping me up all night, **every single night**._ Mimi sat down in her seat when class started. Izzy's mind wandered elsewhere though. _There is no way a pretty, popular, and sweet girl would like someone awkward like me. It sucks even worse with February 14 coming up. Stupid commercial holiday. She's going to get a lot of stuff from other guys, she's going to forget about me. Suck it up, Izumi. That's life_.

Mimi looked over at Izzy, who was struggling to keep his head up. _He looks so tired and miserable. I wonder what's going on with him,_ she thought as she chewed on her pen.

She wanted to just stroke his hair as he fell asleep, but this was school. Besides, she wasn't sure if Izzy would like that or not. She asked Sora about him (without giving herself away) , but that conversation only led her to think that Izzy wasn't really interested in girls or dating yet. He never went on a date with anyone, talked about any of his crushes, or anything of the sort. From what Sora said, Izzy never attended any dances and he avoided any events that had romantic tones in them. Even Joe had a girlfriend or two. Izzy, on the other hand, was less of a people person. If it weren't for all the adventures the Digidestined had, Izzy and Mimi would probably have never crossed paths. He was always wrapped up in whatever he did on his laptop, indifferent to the world around him. Sure, he didn't spend as much time on the computer like before but still. Mimi glanced over at Izzy again. His head was down and he was quietly talking in his sleep. She strained to hear what he was saying.

"Mimi...you can stop looking at me like that. I promise I'll get some sleep tonight," he muttered.

"How did you know?" Mimi jumped in her seat.

"I just do," Izzy slurred. Mimi could hear his deep breathing as he fell back to sleep.

Mimi just couldn't pay attention in class. She peeked at Izzy from the corner of her eye_, _then looked back at the front of the class. She tried to focus on the lecture as the teacher droned on about the symbolism in a couplet poem. _Geez, I'm about to fall asleep myself, _Mimi yawned and turned to steal a glance at Izzy as she did that, the bell rang.

"Gahhhh! What time is it?" Izzy was startled by the loud bell as Mimi giggled. She slung her tote bag on her shoulder and pulled Izzy by the arm.

"You're coming with me," she said as Izzy let her drag him out of the classroom.

"Where are you taking me?" he panicked. _I hope this isn't some sort of trick_.

"You'll find out soon enough," she winked at him, almost seductively.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They stopped in front of a vending machine and Mimi dug through her bag. She pulled out her coin purse and fished out a couple of dollars. She pressed a button and grabbed her drink out.

"Please tell me you pulled me around the school for something more important than watching you buy a soda," Izzy said flatly. As much as he loved being around her, he was too tired for games.

"No silly!" Mimi tried to open the can, but accidently dropped it. She picked it up and began to open it again.

"Don't open that!" Izzy warned her.

"Why? I can't have a sugary drink every once in a while? What are you trying to say?" Mimi cracked open the can and the beverage fizzed all over her. "Great, I'm all wet!" she tugged at her soaked uniform top.

"I was going to tell you to tap the top of the can 3 times. That pops most of the air bubbles out," Izzy said. Mimi slurped up the fizz on the top of the can and handed the can to Izzy. He turned it around to see the label. "Really? I can't picture you drinking Battery Juice. You don't look like the type of person who needs this," he raised an eyebrow.

"But you do, so drink it. It'll wake you up," Mimi said as she tried to dry up.

"This has to be bad for your health," Izzy looked at the nutrition label._ This probably has more caffeine than all the coffee at Starbucks!_ He shrugged and guzzled it down. Instantly, he felt slightly more energized. "Now what are we going to do about you? You're not going to walk around like that, are you?" he was a little amused watching Mimi try to dry off her shirt.

"No! I'm so sticky!" Mimi whined. "Wait a minute," she stared at Izzy with a devious flicker in her eyes. "I need you," she grabbed Izzy by the wrist and pulled him into the boys' locker room.

"Mimi! You're not supposed to be in here," Izzy whisper-yelled.

"No one has to know," Mimi smirked as she started to take off her uniform top. She wore a camisole underneath her uniform. It was only a little damp, but Izzy could still see through it.

_Oh god, please tell me I'm dreaming. There is no way in hell she is doing this,_ Izzy was panicking on the inside. _Stay calm, Izumi. Nothing's gonna happen. Sicko,_ his thoughts told him.

"Earth to nerd-boy," Mimi waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Izzy shook his head.

"Can I borrow your jacket?" she tugged at his sleeve.

"Sure," he handed his jacket to her. She slipped it on and rolled up the sleeves.

"I like it, what do you think?" she posed in it.

"Looks good, Meems," Izzy chuckled. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful, especially when she wore his jacket.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Mimi received many complements on her modified uniform. She and her friends were hanging out by the lockers before lunch. "It looks so stylish!" Megumi gushed.<p>

"It really is! You look amazing," Miki agreed. "Where did you get the blazer?"

"I borrowed it from Izzy," Mimi said.

"That is so geek chic!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, yeah! Isn't he just so adorkable?" Miki said.

Mimi smiled. She liked Megumi and Miki a lot. They were so down-to-earth, despite being the two hottest senior girls in the whole school. Megumi had short, blonde, wavy hair and her big, brown eyes gave her a cute and innocent look. On the other hand, Miki's dark, straight hair and small eyes made her look very seductive, and also very intimidating to some boys. They were both very pretty in completely different ways, yet they complemented each other. Mimi loved their personalities best though. Megumi and Miki were nice to everyone, and they weren't snobbish, judgmental, or two-faced, like most of the popular girls were. Mimi liked that she could be herself around them.

"Right? He is such a cutie!" Megumi said.

"If I were a year younger...," Miki winked. "I guess us senior girls have to settle for Thomas though."

"Oh my gosh, Thomas. He is so hot!" Megumi squealed.

"You guys are so silly," Mimi laughed. As Miki and Megumi were talking about cute guys, Mimi let her mind wander off.

* * *

><p>Matt, Tai, and Izzy were sitting at a table discussing their Valentine's Day plans. "I'm gonna see if I can bag that Miki chick. She's got one bangin' bod. I'd let her let me motorboat her any day of the week," Tai said as he shook his head and imitated the sound of an engine.<p>

"And that's why you'll be dateless again this year," Matt shoved Tai out of his seat. "I swear, you're just as creepy as that janitor who spends a lot of time watching the girls' volleyball team practices. So what are you planning to do for V-Day?" Matt shot a teasing look at Izzy.

"Oooh, Izumi's got a girl?" Tai sat up in his seat and leaned forward.

"No," Izzy said, picking at his lunch. _Maybe if I deny everything, he'll stop asking questions._

"You got a guy?" Tai raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Izzy said sternly. _I guess that theory was proven wrong._

"Tai, I was just messing with him," Matt said. "While you single people are staying home, I planned a nice time for me and Sora," he winked.

"Let me guess...you're going to get her some expensive roses and and an expensive box of bland chocolates, then head to a fancy, overpriced restaurant for a mediocre dinner, then watch some unrealistic romantic comedy that neither you or Sora would normally watch just because it's Valentine's Day," Izzy said glumly.

"Wow, that's one way to put it. You sure know how to kill a mood," Matt frowned.

"You know how you can make it better? Add chocolate syrup, strawberries, and whipped cream," Tai smirked devilishly.

"How is a hot fudge sundae doing to make my V-Day plans better?" Matt asked.

"No...that's after the dinner, you know...after you guys head back to the apartment," Tai winked.

"Come on, Tai!" Matt punched him in the arm.

"Please, you know you want to do that," Tai punched him back.

"I'm out of here," Izzy picked up his tray and got up from the table. He felt left out of the conversation, not that he had much to contribute to it anyways. It was a bit irritating to him how Tai and Matt always had girls drooling after them. Sure, many girls would be repulsed by Tai's toolish behavior, but at least he got their interest from the start. Izzy hated that he had to try harder than his friends, and it was worse that he had a crush on Mimi of all people. Mimi was a nice girl, but she probably wouldn't go out with him. They were friends, and Izzy prematurely decided that he wasn't her type anyways. He placed his tray on top of the trash bin and walked out of the cafeteria.

Just as he was heading out to the courtyard, he felt his phone buzz. Izzy pulled it out of his pocket and checked the screen. The text read "Meet me after school".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mrs. Izumi and Mrs. Tachikawa were chatting in the Tachikawas' living room. The two women became close friends after the Tachikawas moved back from America. The Tachikawas moved into the same apartment complex as the Izumis, so the mothers spent a lot of time together. They would talk about anything, from recipes, to last night's episode of a soap opera, to the gossip circulating about their neighbors, but lately they were talking about something else. "Izzy would be the perfect boy for her. He's smart, polite, and handsome," Mrs. Tachikawa sipped from her tea mug.

"Why thank you," Mrs. Izumi smiled. "I just don't know what's taking them this long."

"I swear, we should take them and lock them in a room until we get grandchildren!" Mrs. Tachikawa hit her fist against her palm.

"Are you aware that you are talking about our kids like that?" Mrs. Izumi's jaw dropped at Mrs. Tachikawa's comment.

"What? You know you're thinking the same thing," Mrs. Tachikawa smiled. Mrs. Izumi remained speechless. They heard the door click open and they shushed each other. Mimi strolled into the living room.

"Hi Mom. Nice to see you, Mrs. Izumi," she waved at them.

"Hi Mimi," Mrs. Izumi waved back.

"Hey, honey. How was school?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked.

"It was okay. I'm going to the mall with Sora, is that okay?" Mimi fidgeted with her jacket.

"Yes, just be back by dinner time," Mrs. Tachikawa said. "And you're doing your homework right after." she said firmly.

"Okay," Mimi nodded as she went to her room. When the coast was clear, the mothers began talking again.

Mimi closed the door and began to change out of her uniform. She settled on indigo bootcut jeans but she couldn't figure out what to wear on top. She picked up Izzy's blazer and sniffed it. _I don't plan on giving this back any time soon_, she smiled to herself. She changed into a pink polo and put on Izzy's blazer back on. She slipped on a charm bracelet and checked herself out in the mirror. Satisfied with what she saw, she grabbed her purse and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Izzy tapped his foot and looked around. He checked his phone again. Not even a minute passed by. <em>Where is he?<em> _What does he even want from me?, _he thought. He decided to sit down and began drumming his fingers on the table.

"Hey you," Matt placed his hand on Izzy's shoulder. He then grabbed a chair and sat across Izzy. "We need to talk," he smiled.

"About what?" Izzy was nervous, and he didn't know why.

"You know," Matt smirked. "Oh Mimi...Mimi!" he air-humped an imaginary person and pretended to French kiss it. Izzy could feel the heat coming to his face.

"Oh God! I told you not to say anything!" Izzy hissed.

"I didn't tell anyone, but don't make me change my mind," Matt smirked.

"What are you saying?" Izzy began to panic.

"Look, it makes me sad when a friend is suffering," Matt placed his hand on his heart. "I see how you look at her, and I know you want her bad. And I mean BAD," Matt said. Izzy looked like he was in pain. "You need to do something about this before she gets snatched up by some big, bumbling moron. Valentine's Day is coming up, and we all know many guys will be using that as an excuse to try to ask her out."

"Duh, what do you want me to do about it? Even if I do something, I'm only going to be one out of many. How am I going to stand out from the rest?" Izzy said. "Besides, if Mimi goes out with some other guy, doesn't that say something? Why should I fight when I'm going to lose?"

"Wow. You are one pathetic shit," Matt laughed.

"Hey! How is that funny?" Izzy was getting mad.

"Well, when we were fighting the bad Digimon, did you give up? No, you kept thinking of more ways that we could beat them. If it wasn't for your smarts, then I think we'd all be goners. I find it ironic that you're going to throw the towel when it comes to fighting for Mimi. She's not nearly as scary as Myotismon," Matt said.

"No, she's scarier. I already thought about this, there is no way I'm going to win this one. I'm like on the T-Ball League and she's in the Major League. Do you get what I'm saying?" Izzy said.

"Yeah, and I'm actually shocked that you would come up with a comparison like that. T-Ball? That's fucking low man. You are aware that T-Ball is lower than Little League, right?" Matt was mindblown.

"Yeah. My life is like a game of T-Ball, there is no chance that I could be a pitcher," Izzy sighed.

"Okay, you can stop with the analogies now. I'm getting images, dirty ones," Matt massaged his head. "Anyways, if you don't come up with a plan to tell Mimi how you feel, I'm going to tell her for you!" he threatened.

"Fine, but I don't even know where to start!" Izzy threw up his hands.

"That's what I'm here for," Matt winked. "I can help you come up with some ideas."

"Great," Izzy said. I_ guess I have no choice but to tell her, because she's going to find out anyways. Might as well make this good._

* * *

><p>Mimi and Sora were walking around the mall. "So what are you guys going to do for Valentine's Day?" Mimi asked.<p>

"I don't know. Matt said it was all a surprise, so I guess I'll have to wait till then. What are you planning to do? Do you have a special someone?" Sora said as they entered a store.

"Well...I have this one guy on my mind, but I don't think he feels the same way," Mimi said, sifting through a sale rack.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're wearing another boy's jacket," Sora tugged at Mimi's sleeve. "Besides, who's is it?" she pulled on the lapel and read the embroidered name on it.

"It's not what you think!" Mimi said, her face turning red. She tried to avoid Sora's face.

"Oh really? And what would I be thinking, hmm?" Sora grabbed Mimi's wrist and looked at Mimi.

_I hate when she does that, it's like she can read my mind! _Mimi freaked out. "Oh, hey! Isn't this cute?" she picked up a lopsided sweater with holes in it. She turned it over and saw a huge ink stain on the back. Mimi made a face.

Sora raised an eyebrow at the sweater. "Nice try, Mimi. Now, please enlighten me. What would I be thinking?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Mimi laughed nervously.

"Okay then," Sora said matter-of-factly. She knew something was up with Mimi, and she wanted to find out what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mimi was hanging out by the lockers with Miki and Megumi before school started. She noticed that they were wearing the boys' uniform jackets. "Don't we look so fetch?" Megumi said.

"After we saw how cute you looked in Izzy's jacket, we took our coworkers' uniforms," Miki said.

"What can I say? I just make trends happen," Mimi said in a mocking posh tone. The girls cracked up. "So whose jackets are those?" Mimi leaned toward them to read the embroidered names. "Damon, Norstein. I know Thomas is pretty cool about lending people stuff, but Marcus? I heard he almost stabbed some guy's hand with a fork over some fried eggs," Mimi grimaced.

"He gets possessive with food, but he doesn't really care about his clothes," Megumi said. "He thought it was a bit weird that I wanted it, but he gave it to me like that," she snapped her fingers.

"Oh, makes sense now," Mimi tapped her head with her pointer finger.

"Okay, we have to head to class now. Meet us at lunch?" Miki picked up her textbooks.

"Definitely!" Mimi said.

"It's a date!" Megumi giggled as the girls headed to class. Mimi stood by the lockers for a little bit. The vice principal walked by but did a double take. She gave Mimi a stern look and walked away.

"That was weird," Mimi shrugged.

* * *

><p>Izzy walked into his first period class, ready to fall asleep on his desk. He was up all night, letting his worries keep him awake. Meeting up with Matt after school didn't make matters any better, it just gave Izzy more to stress about. At least he could take a little nap in first period. He sat behind a tall, buff girl so the teacher couldn't even see Izzy. He put his head down and dozed off.<p>

"Izzy...wake up," he heard a sweet voice call to him. "Wake up!" he jerked his head up to see Mimi.

"Huh?" he said, still groggy from his nap.

"Well, if that doesn't wake you up, maybe this will," Mimi sat on his lap and pulled his face close to hers. She began to kiss him passionately, as her hands combed through his red hair. His arms hung limply by his sides; he just couldn't move at all. "I guess you need a little more than that, don't you?" Mimi bit his lip, and she pressed herself harder against him, which caused the chair to fall back.

"Whoa!" Izzy felt himself falling backwards. Suddenly, he woke up and he fell out of his chair for real. The whole class started laughing, even the teacher was cracking up.

"I'm sorry, but that was funny as hell! I didn't even know anyone sat behind Amazon there," the teacher howled.

"What a dork!" some classmates said.

"Whoa, whoa! Guess who I am?" another classmate heckled, frantically flapping his arms. The teacher also started joining in, mocking Izzy.

Izzy was frozen in embarrassment, as his face turned into the same deep red shade as his hair. He just couldn't get up from the floor. _Awesome. You know it's bad when the TEACHER is making fun of you. I am such a loser_.

He glanced over at Mimi, who had her head turned away from him. _Even better, she's probably pretending I don't exist._ I don't blame her, Izzy got up from the floor and packed up his stuff. Class wasn't even going to be over for another twenty minutes, but he didn't care.

"Careful, Izumi! We wouldn't want you to fall over again," the teacher said. The whole class cracked up.

"That's not funny," Mimi said in a cold voice as she stood up from her seat.

"Oooh, don't sic your girlfriend on us now!" a guy with wavy, brown hair pretended to be spooked. Both Mimi and Izzy blushed at that comment. "Honestly, Mimi. Who knew that the princess would settle for less?"

"You don't even know what you're talking about! He's a great guy," she said defiantly. The class started to murmur.

"Mimi, you can stop now. I'm fine," Izzy shook his head and walked out of the room. Mimi slumped in her seat and hid her face.

_Way to go, you officially freaked him out._

* * *

><p>"Mimi! Over here!" Megumi waved to her from the lunch table. Mimi smiled and walked over to her.<p>

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mimi sat down.

"Notice that more girls are wearing the boys' jackets?" Miki said, stirring her straw in her carton of chocolate milk.

"What? There weren't that many people doing that this morning," Mimi looked around the cafeteria. Sure enough, half of the girls were wearing jackets. Even funnier, half of the boys weren't. Even Sora had a jacket on. "Sora!" she called out to her. Sora turned around and walked over to Mimi's table.

"Hey Mimi, what's up?"

"So I see you're wearing Matt's jacket," Mimi said with a sly look in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's cute. Some of the girls on the tennis team decided to call it the boyfriend jacket trend," Sora put her hands in her jacket pockets.

"What?" Megumi spat out her water in shock.

"Yeah. A lot of girls are wearing their boyfriends' jackets. So when you wear a guy's jacket, it kinda shows the school that you're dating the guy," Sora explained.

"Noooooo! I don't want anyone to think I'm going out with Marcus!" Megumi whined. Sora was a bit scared by her reaction.

"Don't worry! I'm pretty sure no one will think _you _two are official," Sora tried to reassure her. "I'll see you guys later, I promised I was going to sit with Matt," Sora pointed to where he was sitting. Mimi looked over and saw Izzy looking in her direction. She smiled at him but he blushed and whipped his head back to face Matt.

* * *

><p>"I don't think it's a good idea to go on with this plan," Izzy said.<p>

"Why not?" Matt shoved his tray to the side. Izzy explained what happened earlier that day. "So even the teacher was cracking jokes? Damn, that's pretty brutal," Matt winced as Izzy went through the details.

"But the worst part about it was Mimi," Izzy facepalmed himself.

"How come?"

"Well, she stood up for me but then Ryan said something about her being my girlfriend and she looked mortified. She's probably embarassed to be associated with someone like me," Izzy groaned.

"Dude, you know she's not like that. She defended you for a reason," Matt said. "Even if she doesn't think ahead most of the time. You're her friend. That's something."

"I don't know," Izzy muttered. He looked behind him and stole a glance at Mimi's table. She shot him a friendly look, but Izzy got nervous and turned back around.

"Izzy's still got it," Matt smirked. "So that means you're coming over after school, right?"

"I guess," Izzy said grudgingly. "You think I still have a chance?"

"Yep," Matt said.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" Sora stood over the table.

"Nothing, Izzy's coming over to help me with physics," Matt slid over to make room for her.

"Okay," Sora said suspiciously. She couldn't help but to think that everyone was hiding something from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mimi was in the bathroom, checking herself out in the mirror. Ever since first period, Izzy had been avoiding her and acting strange. _Was it something I did? I hope he's not mad at me, I don't even know what I did wrong,_ Mimi thought. She pinched her cheeks and fluffed up her hair. "Okay, put your game face on Mimi. You can do it," she gave herself a pep talk. She was going to confront Izzy. She ran out of the bathroom and looked for him. The hallways were crowded, so she decided to make her way through the exit door. Izzy was already getting on his way home. Mimi sprinted after him. "Wait!"

Izzy turned around and stood in place. "Mimi?"

She ran to him and caught her breath. "Don't go," she said, breathing heavily. "I need to ask you something."

Izzy's heart began racing. _Oh, crap. Somehow I don't think it will be a good question_.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Mimi asked.

"No, why would you say that?" Izzy reddened. He felt guilty now. He didn't want to come off as pissed off at her.

"Because since, you know...this morning," Mimi said. "Well, since then it seems like you've been mad at me. What did I do wrong?" her voice began to quiver.

"No, Mimi! Don't get upset!" Izzy was freaking out. "Look, I didn't mean to make it seem that way. I'm not mad at you," he said colder than he meant to.

"Really?" Mimi wasn't convinced.

"Yeah. Look, I have to get to Matt's. I told him I'd help him with his homework," Izzy checked his watch. "See you later," he walked off.

"Okay," she said, although Izzy was out of earshot. _Well, that went well,_ Mimi thought as she walked home by herself.

* * *

><p>"Hey, buddy. Come in!" Matt opened the door for Izzy. "Now, let's get down to business. Teach me physics!" he smiled.<p>

"What? I didn't think you were serious about me helping you with homework," Izzy said.

"Nah, I was just kidding! Please, me being serious about science? Next thing you know, I'll be a fucking astronaut," Matt took off his tie and threw it on the couch. Izzy couldn't help but to notice that the apartment was a mess of clothes and beer cans. "Not mine," Matt said when Izzy eyed the beer can pyramid in the corner.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Izzy protested.

"Okay...come on, we got a lot to do," Matt signaled him into his bedroom.

"Wow, it's actually pretty decent in here," Izzy was shocked about how clean Matt's room was, in comparison to the rest of the apartment. Matt was shuffling through CDs.

"No, no, possibly, HELL NO," Matt said as he threw CDs into various piles. He kept doing that until he found one that he liked. "This is it! This is the one," Matt shoved the CD into Izzy's chest.

Izzy took the CD and read the back of the jewel case. "Sex on Fire? I don't think I'm going to go that far with her yet. No need to make a soundtrack," he said, confused.

"No, that's way too advanced for you. You don't even have the girl yet, you're getting ahead of yourself," Matt took the CD out of Izzy's hands. "This," he pointed to another song title, " is the song you'll be using."

Izzy took a step back. "What? Elaborate."

"Easy. Just come over everyday after school, and I'll show you the moves. If you practice a lot, you'll be a master at this!" Matt said. "She'll be so impressed, she won't know what to think."

* * *

><p>Sora couldn't concentrate at all. She hated that everyone was acting weird around her. First Mimi, then Matt. <em>You would think that two of the closest people to me would tell me what's going on. They can't possibly be hiding the same thing from me<em>, Sora was furious. She swung at the tennis ball, but she lost her grip on the racket. It hit her teammate on the side.

"Ow, Sora! That was a powerful swing. Next time, get a tight grip on your racket," her teammate limped over to the bleachers. The coach blew her whistle and signaled everyone to the center of the court.

"Okay, it's a wrap. We'll try again tomorrow. Sora, I need to talk to you," the coach motioned to her.

"Yes, coach?"

"I can tell something's bugging you. It's okay to take a break once in a while. You're clearly not on your A game, so just come back when you resolve your issues, okay?" the coach said, sounding concerned.

"Alright. See you soon," Sora walked over to the bleachers and swung her duffel bag on her shoulder. "Sorry about that. Do you want me to get an ice pack?" she apologized to her injured teammate.

"No, that's okay. Kelly said she was getting one. See you next practice."

"Bye," Sora left the gym. She went over to Matt's apartment complex.

"Open up!" she pounded on the door.

"Coming," Matt yelled from the inside. Izzy had just left five minutes ago. Matt opened the door to see an angry Sora. "What's the matter?"

"It's you!" she shoved him.

"What? Why?" Matt was confused.

"I know you're hiding something from me! Everyone is! Tell me what it is! I can take it," she yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about," Matt was getting scared.

"Everyone's got their mouth shut for some reason. Mimi started acting weird around me, and at lunch, I felt that Izzy was trying to help you cover up something. Are you cheating on me?" Sora was trying not to cry. Matt hated seeing her like this. He went up to hug his girlfriend.

"If I told you, can you promise to keep it a secret?" he said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah. What is it?" she looked up at him.

"Okay, don't say anything but..." Matt went to close the apartment door. "Izzy has a crush on Mimi, so I'm helping him out with something."

Sora's jaw dropped. "What? That's insane! I mean, Izzy's never told us that he had feelings for anyone before. They would make a cute couple thought."

"Yeah, but I need you not to tell Mimi about this. And definitely not Tai. Or anyone. Izzy's got a little surprise set up for Mimi, so mum's the word," Matt pressed his finger on Sora's lips.

"Cross my heart," she said. "I won't tell a soul."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Thank god it's over, _Izzy said as he walked to the boys' locker room. He hated gym class, and today was probably one of the worst classes too. It was the dodgeball unit, and most of the boys made Izzy a target. Even his teammates were throwing dodgeballs at him. _I know I'm not the coolest guy in the school, but this is unnecessary, _he thought as he twirled the lock.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lucky dork," Ryan, the guy that mocked Izzy in class, shoved him against the locker.

"What the hell is that for?" Izzy shoved Ryan back. He was getting really irritated by Ryan. Lately, Ryan did little things to bug him. One day, he hid Izzy's books to the other side of the classroom. Another day, he tripped him in the hallway. Sometimes, Ryan would throw super balls at Izzy's head during class. Izzy tried to act like it didn't annoy him, but it was gradually building up.

"You know exactly what you did, you little punk!" Ryan grabbed him by the collar.

"Actually, I don't know what you're talking about," Izzy grunted as he tried to escape Ryan's grip.

"Oh, you smug little bastard! Everyone knows you and Tachikawa are an item now. You stole my girl! MY GIRL!" Ryan yelled in his face. All of the boys were watching.

"Mimi your girl? All the time we've spent together and she's never even mentioned you," Izzy laughed.

"Ohhhh, burn!" the onlookers jeered.

"Shut up!" Ryan released his grip on Izzy and gave the other boys a threatening look. "Hey," Ryan averted his attention back to Izzy. "You're not getting away with this. Just because she's been wearing your jacket and not mine doesn't mean anything!"

"What are you trying to say? Is someone jealous of me?" Izzy smirked. He never thought he'd see the day when the football captain would be envious of him, even if the reasons for it were based on some stupid fashion trend.

"That's it! You're getting it!" Ryan shoved Izzy to a wall and punched him straight in the face.

"OHHHHHH! That's gotta hurt!" the boys yelled as Ryan kept beating on him. Izzy was smiling the whole time, which made Ryan even angrier.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING FOR? What? Come on, fight me!" Ryan screamed.

"Okay, if that's what you want," Izzy flashed him a devious smile. He uppercutted Ryan and then swung his fist and hit Ryan on the side of the head. Ryan fell onto the floor and his face was a bloody mess. The spectators already had a pool of money and were taking bets on who would win the fight.

Ryan got up and tackled Izzy. He then proceeded to punch him. Izzy was too swift for him though. The boys were swinging fists at each other. Ryan was pretty powerful, but Izzy's moves were more strategic. They, and the other boys, were too focused on their fight to see the coach come in.

"What the hell is going on here?" the gym coach separated the two boys. "Gambling? Street fighting? I thought I was walking into a high school locker room, not some goddamn Al Pacino movie! I should put you all in after school detention until graduation, but since there isn't enough room, you crapshooters get off scotch free. You two," he grabbed both Ryan and Izzy by the collar, "are gonna get it. You're coming with me!" The coach angrily dragged them out of the locker room.

"So who do you think won that fight?" one kid asked.

"I dunno, but I'll tell you one thing. Izumi's not one to fuck around with."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mimi was in the library people watching. Most of the girls were wearing boy jackets. In fact, Mimi didn't see a girl who still wore the conventional girls' uniform top. Just then, an announcement came on the intercom.<p>

"Will Tachikawa Mimi, Shirakawa Megumi, and Kurosaki Miki please report to the principal's office?"

_I wonder what they want,_ Mimi said. She walked into the principal's office. Megumi and Miki looked pretty glum. "What's going on?" she asked them.

"I think it has something to do with us wearing the boys' uniform jackets," Miki said.

"Yeah. Vice Principal Beechwood seems to be pissed about that," Megumi said. "We're waiting for the principal now."

"Oh," Mimi said. The principal and the vice principal walked in.

"So girls, rumor has it that you started a fashion sensation," the principal chuckled. The girls looked at each other in confusion. He didn't seem to be mad at them. "You guys always seem to be one step above the the current trend."

"Yamaki, are you encouraging this? These girls are breaking the dress code and they have been encouraging others to do the same! They are bad influences on the students!" Beechwood said.

"Actually, they aren't breaking any dress codes," Principal Yamaki pulled out the school handbook and took off his sunglasses to read. Mimi had never seen the principal take off his shades; it was a strange sight. "Section 3, Code 7: All students must wear the school uniform. The top must be either a green blazer or a green sailor shirt. The bottoms consist of green slacks or a green skirt," he read out loud. "Technically, these girls aren't breaking the rules because it doesn't say that girls can't wear blazers. In fact, a male student could wear a girls' uniform and he wouldn't be breaking the dress code. Who wrote this handbook anyways?" Yamaki tossed the handbook aside.

"I wrote that," Beechwood blushed.

"Anyways, I was going to abolish the sailor tops anyways. I think it's a bit sexist to imply that the girls must wear these things. First of all, none of the girls like them, otherwise we wouldn't see them borrowing boys' jackets. By making the boys and girls wear similar uniform tops, we'd be promoting gender equality. Second, I believe the sailor tops are a bit juvenile. I've seen elementary school children dress more mature and professional than that. Third, don't get mad at these students when your writing is unclear. If you want, you can revise the handbook so the rules are more specific. Now if you don't mind, I'm expecting Coach Murray here soon. Please leave," Principal Yamaki gestured at Beechwood.

"So we're not in trouble?" Megumi asked.

"Nope," Yamaki said.

"Thank you, sir!" the girls said in unison. Megumi and Miki ran off to class. Mimi looked at Vice Principal Beechwood, who was fuming.

"You little brat! Detention for you!"

"What did I do?" Mimi was shocked.

"Disrespect an authority figure," Beechwood said as she walked to her office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Izzy was sitting near a window in the detention room. "Since this is your first offense, you're only getting one day of detention," he remembered Principal Yamaki telling him. It was surprisingly empty in the detention room today. Not even Tai or Davis were here. It was just him and the teacher, who was flipping through Soap Opera Digest. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Is this the detention room?" Mimi peeked in.

"Yeah, sign your name on the attendance sheet and put your cell phone in the basket," the teacher said in a bored tone. After she did that, she sat down next to Izzy.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" she was shocked. Not only was he in detention, but he also looked pretty bruised up. _This is going to make for one interesting story._

"Miss, no talking in detention," the teacher droned. He then went back to his magazine.

"I'll explain later," Izzy whispered. They sat in silence for five minutes when the teacher announced, "Okay. Look, I don't want to be here, and I bet you don't want to be here either. No one else is supposed to show up today, and since you guys are first-timers, you can go. In my opinion, you guys shouldn't even be punished. Beechwood's a total bitch, and that Masterson kid needed a beating. And for the love of God, go get an ice pack from the nurses' office, Rocky Balboa," the teacher said to Izzy and left the room. Mimi and Izzy exchanged glances.

"Rocky? Someone's got some explaining to do," Mimi giggled. "You can tell me the story on the way," Izzy immediately turned red.

"It was stupid. Ryan got mad at me for a stupid reason, so he beat me up in gym class. Then he got mad because I wasn't fighting back, so then I did," he said. "Next thing you know, we're both at each other and the coach got mad and that's how I ended up in detention."

"Oh my gosh," Mimi gasped. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now. Well, here's the nurses' office," Izzy opened the door for Mimi and went in.

"If it isn't the scrapper," the nurse smiled. "You're a hero at the school. No one else dared to fight back that awful Ryan kid. And to leave him in a bad condition, that's just remarkable! So, you need an ice pack?"

"Yes, please," Izzy said.

"Sure thing, kiddo. I'll be back," she walked to another room. She came back and handed Izzy an ice pack. "By the way, you two make a cute couple."

"Huh?" Mimi and Izzy said simultaneously. They looked at each other, scarlet-faced.

"Just because I'm a nurse doesn't mean I don't keep up with all the gossip here," the nurse winked. "You guys have great chemistry," she smiled at them until the phone rang. "Shoot! I gotta get that," the nurse ran to answer it.

Izzy and Mimi walked out and sat on a bench outside the nurse's office. She took the ice pack and lightly pressed it against his face. Even though he had bruises all over, Mimi thought he looked even hotter than usual. "So, you never told me the reason why you and Ryan were fighting."

_Crap, she always knows how ask questions that I don't want to answer. How would she react if I said it was about her?_ Izzy thought. He tried to be as general as possible. "It's Ryan, he's just a jerk. He just wants to make my life a living hell, that's all."

"Hmmm," Mimi said. She had a feeling that Izzy wasn't telling the whole truth for a reason, so she didn't ask any more questions. "Stay," she said. She gently held on to Izzy's jaw with one hand and continued to press the ice pack on his face with her other hand. Their faces were only a couple of inches apart and they looked into each other's eyes. _Any closer, and I could kiss him,_ Mimi thought.

Izzy was thinking the same thing. The distance between them was unbearable, it was taunting him. _Control yourself, Izumi..._ Izzy couldn't stand it anymore. "Look at the time! I promised to meet up with Matt after school, he's going to kill me if I don't show up soon!" Izzy laughed nervously as he took the ice pack from Mimi's hand. "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, okay," she said softly as she watched him run off.

* * *

><p>"Sora, what are you doing here?" Izy was surprised to see her in Matt's apartment.<p>

"Oh, Izzy!" she threw her arms around him. "That is the cutest thing I ever heard!"

"What?" Izzy said in a nervous tone.

"Matt told me about you and Mimi! It's so romantic!" she let go of him.

"H-h-h-he told you?" Izzy stuttered. "MATT!"

"So I only told Sora," Matt shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'm sworn to secrecy," Sora pretended to zip her lips. "Trust me, we're the only people who know about this."

"Know about what?" TK entered the apartment.

"Great," Izzy moaned.

"Dammit! Please tell me that Tai didn't tell you about the cross dressing prank!" TK said.

"Why, yes. That's exactly what we were talking about!" Matt said. He turned over to Sora and Izzy. "Play along," he mouthed.

"That's not fair! I can't fit into Kari's uniform so I came here to ask Sora if I could borrow hers! You guys suck!" TK kicked the beer can pyramid in the corner.

"Hey! I worked hard on that!" Matt yelled.

"I thought you didn't drink," Sora sounded miffed.

"I don't, but do you know how hard it is to make a pyramid out of cans?" Matt whined. "I cancelled one of our dates to work on that masterpiece!"

"Ahem! Can we get back to me?" TK pointed to himself. "Like I was saying, I want to have some fun. You're the cool dude," he looked at Matt, "Izzy's the smart guy, Tai's the popular athlete, Joe's the hypochondriac worrywart, Davis is the obnoxious one, and me? I'm just the nice guy. How boring is that?" he said. "I want people to see my more prankster side."

"Sorry, I didn't know it would offend you that much. If it'll make you feel better, I can give you my uniform. Sorry, Izzy. Uniform is TK's," Sora said.

"Sweet! Bring it to me before school! See ya," TK skipped out of the apartment. Matt shut the door and locked it.

"That was a close one," Matt said.

"Tell me about it," Izzy took a deep breath.

"So let's get to work!" Sora said. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you to come by the flower shop. I can help you pick a nice bouquet for Mimi!"

"Thanks Sora. I'm sorry about getting frustrated earlier. I just don't want a lot of people to know, just in case it doesn't work out."

"Please! You two would make such a cute couple! And I would know, I have the crest of love," Sora said proudly.

"Okay, if we're done with that, let's head to the flower shop," Matt said, pushing Izzy out of the door.

"Yeah, let's get a move on! My shift starts in fifteen minutes and my mom will go ballistic if I'm late," Sora grabbed her jacket.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mimi could feel the hot drops of water roll down her back. She found hot showers to be very therapeutic. This was the time where she could think freely without minimal interruptions._ I'm going to tell him how I feel tonight. I don't care what he thinks anymore, I need to get it off my chest,_ she thought as she rinsed off her conditioner. _I just wish he wasn't so cryptic, ugh! I never know what he's thinking._ Mimi turned the knob and the water stopped. She grabbed a towel and headed off to her room. She locked the door, put on her pajamas, and dried her hair. Now all she had to do was wait for her parents to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Izzy was in his room, preparing for the next day. Valentine's day was only hours away, and Izzy wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Over the past couple of days, he tried to figure out if Mimi had the same feelings for him but all he got was mixed signals.<em> I guess I'll have to wait for tomorrow to find out,<em> Izzy said as he put away his things. He lay on his bed for a couple of minutes but his thoughts were racing._ What if she doesn't like me? I'm going to look like a fool. Oh, god. Once I do all of this, it's going to be different between me and her. I don't think we can just go back to being friends after this. Should I even go ahead with this?_ Izzy decided to turn on his laptop, hoping that it might distract him. He waited for it to boot up, but it seemed to take longer than usual. _Hurry up! Can't you go any faster?_ he silently urged. He considered pulling a Tai and raised his hand to give the laptop a couple of whacks. Just as he was about to do that, he heard a knock at this window. He raised the blinds and saw Mimi on the other side. He opened the window to let her in.

"Mimi!"

"I had a feeling you'd still be up," she smiled as she climbed through.

"What are you doing here?" Izzy asked as he helped her down. He noticed the frown suddenly appear on her face. "Not that I don't want you here, I mean I like that you're here. I'm just a bit surprised."

_Yeah, Mimi. Tell him why you're here,_ her inner thoughts teased her. "I couldn't get to sleep and I figured you'd still be awake," she said._ Bawk, bawk, bawk...I didn't know you had chicken for dinner because it's all over your face,_ Mimi's thoughts kept poking at her.

"I sure am awake," Izzy said. _At least I think I am..._ He could not believe that she was here, sitting on his bed. He glanced at his alarm clock; it was pretty late.

"So, why are you up all night?" Mimi asked as she sat on his bed.

"Just...computer stuff," Izzy lied as he turned off his laptop. "How about you?"

"I don't know. I guess I have things on my mind," she said.

"Like what?" Izzy sat next to her.

Mimi struggled to find something to say. "Uh, well... I don't know what I'm going to do when everyone graduates from high school. I know it's a bit too soon to think about that, but isn't it sad that most of our friends will be going to college?" Mimi said. _Good cover up,_ she congratulated herself. _But that still makes you a chicken!_

"I didn't think of that. Bummer," Izzy said. "At least we'll have each other, right?" he watched her face for a reaction.

"Yeah, that's true," she smiled. "I guess I can sleep better now. Now I'm tired," she stretched her arms out and yawned. She walked over to the window, and began to climb out.

"Where are you going?" Izzy said. "You can stay here."

"Really?" Mimi looked at him quizzically. She closed the window shut.

_Great, now she thinks you want to sleep with her. I should really think about what I say,_ Izzy blushed. "If you want. I just figured you wouldn't want to go back out in the dark."

"Oh, that's right. I'll leave in the morning," Mimi said as she walked back to his bed.

"I'll go sleep in the living room, so you can have the bed to yourself," Izzy grabbed a pillow and started to go towards the door.

"No, stay here!" Mimi whined. "We can share, I don't mind."

Izzy was completely flabbergasted. _Did she suggest that we share a bed? This has to be a dream._

"Izzy," Mimi said in a sing-songy voice. "You must be really tired. Come and get some sleep," she patted the bed.

"Alright," Izzy said. He wasn't going to put up a fight. He turned off the lamp and climbed into bed.

"Izzy," Mimi snuggled in close to him.

"Yeah?" He could smell the aroma of orchids lingering on Mimi.

"We'll be friends no matter what, right?" she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah," he said confidently although he wasn't too sure. _I sure hope so._

"Good," she smiled as she buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He held her in an embrace and watched as she drifted off to sleep. He lightly brushed her hair out of her face and began to fall asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Mimi woke up to the rays of sunlight peeking through the blinds. <em>Oh my gosh, it's morning already!<em> she silently screamed. _My parents are going to freak if I'm not in my room!_ She began to get out of bed without disturbing Izzy. She smiled at how peaceful Izzy looked and caressed his face. _I could just kiss him right now, but he might wake up. How embarrassing might that be?_ Mimi thought. After standing next to his bed for five minutes, she decided to leave him a peck on the cheek. "See you later, Izzy," she said quietly before she climbed out of the window.

* * *

><p>Izzy woke up, feeling very well rested. He turned around and saw that Mimi was gone. He could have sworn that she was here not too long ago, but his mind did like to play tricks on him. <em>Maybe it was just a dream,<em> Izzy thought. He felt a cool breeze, so he walked to the window. It was slightly open. _Or maybe it's a sign._ This time, he wasn't going to argue the scientific validity of such auspices.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Where is he? He never shows up late for class!_ Mimi looked at the clock again. Barely a minute passed by. Maybe I weirded him out last night. It shouldn't have, it's not like we did anything. Please show up soon, Izzy. Mimi fidgeted in her seat and checked the clock again. _He's fifteen minutes late. Maybe he's not showing up at all._

"Miss Tachikawa? Is there a television built into the clock?" the teacher called out.

"Uh, no. What kind of question is that?" she had no idea where the teacher was going with this.

"For a second, I thought I was missing out on something. Now, since the clock doesn't do anything interesting, how about you look at the blackboard," he said sternly. He went back to writing more poems on the board.

* * *

><p>After class, Mimi met up with Megumi and Miki by their lockers. "So, did you get any valentines yet?" Miki asked.<p>

"Surprisingly, no. I usually get valentines from boys but this year, nothing," Mimi said.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that we're wearing other boys' jackets. I guess it does scream 'taken'," Megumi pouted.

"Like that stops some guys," Miki snorted. "Check out this poem some creep sent me," she handed the girls a folded piece of paper.

"I am the seaman and you are the sea,

I'll be the motor to your boat for eternity," Megumi read. "Ew, that does sound creepy."

"I'm so happy that I didn't get anything now," Mimi laughed. She opened her locker and a small, pink envelope fell out.

"You spoke way too soon," Miki smirked.

"Oooh, open it!" Megumi said. "Open it, open it, open it!"

"Okay, okay," Mimi picked up the envelope and ripped it open. She read the card that was inside. "Coffee's on me."

"Huh?" Megumi was confused.

"Aw, how cute! He stuck a gift card inside," Miki pointed.

"Oh, that is pretty cute! I wonder who sent it," Megumi said.

"Someone has a secret admirer," Miki winked.

"I wish I had a secret admirer," Megumi frowned.

"You can have mine," Miki scoffed. Megumi and Mimi laughed.

"Well, it's only the morning. Things might pick up later on," Mimi said.

"Well, hopefully you're right," Megumi said.

And in a way, Mimi was right. In between classes, she opened her locker to find a box of cherry cordials, her favorite. After lunch, there was a little note sitting on top of her books. It read, "Hope that the chocolate didn't spoil your appetite. We still have our coffee date tonight." Mimi giggled at the note. She saw Matt pass by and she grabbed him by the arm. "Hey, Matt! Do you know where Izzy is?"

Matt flashed a devious smile. "No, why?"

"Well, I assumed you might know because you guys have been hanging out after school," she said.

"No, I meant why are you looking for him?"

"Uh, no reason. I just haven't seen him all day, so I thought something might be wrong with him, so yeah," Mimi's voice trailed off.

"Okay. Anyways, I haven't seen him. See you later, I have to head to class now," he waved and walked off.

Throughout the rest of her classes, Mimi couldn't stay still. _I wonder who's been sending me these things, not that it matters._ All she could think about was Izzy.

When she was done with classes, she headed to her locker. Megumi and Miki were already waiting for her. "I wonder what's in there this time," Miki said.

"Girls, what makes you think that I'll get something else?" Mimi turned the combination lock.

"Maybe he'll leave a note behind revealing his identity!" Megumi squealed. "He just has to!"

"I guess," Mimi opened her locker and gasped. "Oh my god!"

"Oh my god!" Miki and Megumi said in unison. Mimi pulled out a bouquet of pink stargazer lilies.

"They're beautiful!" she said in awe. She loved the flowers, not only because they were pink, but they reminded her of her digimon, Palmon.

"Who are they from?" Megumi asked.

"I have no idea," Mimi moved the bouquet around, looking for a card or note. "There isn't anything!"

Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sora?" Mimi turned around.

"I think you dropped this," she handed Mimi a folded piece of paper. "So, who are the flowers from?"

"We don't know," Miki said.

"Yeah, Mimi's got a secret admirer," Megumi grinned. She turned to Mimi. "What does the paper say?"

"He said to meet him in the courtyard," Mimi put the paper in her tote bag and closed the locker. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Sora said.

"Go! Find out who it is!" Miki nudged Mimi toward the door.

"Yeah! And don't forget to tell us who it is!" Megumi gushed.

"Okay. Thanks guys," Mimi inhaled deeply as she headed out the door.

"Come on, I know the perfect place to get a good view," Sora said.

"Really?" Megumi said.

"Yeah. Just hold on, I gotta call Matt to let him know I'm gonna be a little late," Sora whipped out her phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Don't worry, buddy. You got this," Matt was trying to reassure Izzy. "Besides, she asked me about you."

"She did?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, so that's a good thing. Now come on, she'll be here in fifteen minutes. Steady yourself. When you feel your cell phone go off, you start," Matt said.

"But why? Shouldn't I wait for her before I do anything?" Izzy said.

"No. If you begin before she gets here, it's almost like a little warm-up," Matt said. "Good luck," he patted Izzy on the shoulder. "And remember, just pretend that you're the only one around. Focus on what you're doing, not on your surroundings," he said before he left.

Izzy sat on the cold bench, with an acoustic guitar on his lap. _I hope I don't mess this up. _He blew on his fingers, trying to warm them up. _Take a couple of deep breaths, Izumi. Just relax. _Izzy was just a big ball of nervousness. He felt like he was going to expose a part of him that was meant to be secret, he never felt so vulnerable, so awkward. He never did anything like this in his life, and he just hoped that Mimi would take it well. _What if she laughs at me? What if Matt and Sora did this just so I could make a fool out of myself? No, they would never do that. Matt likes his pranks as much as TK does, but he would never go that far. Empty your mind, empty your mind. No! Don't empty it all the way, you still need to remember some stuff. Gah! Shut up, brain! _Izzy tried to calm down, but his phone starting buzzing in his pocket. _I guess it's showtime. No turning back now._

* * *

><p>Mimi could hear the sound of music playing faintly. <em>Maybe it's coming from the courtyard. Oh no. Should I even show up? If I don't show up, I'll never know who my secret admirer is. And I know Megumi would be the first person to yell at me if I didn't find out. But I know it's not Izzy, I'm just going to end up disappointing the poor guy who did all of this for me. Oh, I'll just sneak up to see who it is. That way nobody gets hurt and I get to find out who it is. Talk about a win-win situation,<em> Mimi reasoned with herself. She hid behind the side of the building and peeked out. She squinted her eyes and saw a redheaded boy playing on the guitar. His back was to her, so he couldn't see her watching him. Nobody else was in sight. _I cannot be seeing things right, because that guy kinda looks like Izzy. It can't be him though, can it? _Mimi decided to check for herself. As she walked closer to the courtyard, the music sounded louder and clearer. Mimi strained to hear it.

"...Painted faces fill the places I can't reach..."

_Hey, that sounds like Izzy. I am so delusional. It's not him...I think. _Mimi walked closer to the boy and listened as he kept singing.

"...You know that I could use somebody, someone like you and all you know and how you speak..."

Mimi inched closer and closer as the boy kept playing his song. Eventually, she only stood a couple of inches behind him.

"Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep, waging wars to shake the poet and the beat...well I hope it's gonna make you notice someone like me... someone like me. Somebody..."

Mimi stared at the boy as he strummed along on his guitar.

"...I'm ready...I'm ready...I'm ready..."

* * *

><p>"I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see," Izzy finished off his song with a couple of strums. He tilted his head up, but he didn't see anyone. <em>Figures, <em>he let out a sigh and gently rested the guitar on the bench. He put his elbows on his knees and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Izzy?" he heard a familiar voice. He picked his head up and turned around.

"Mimi," he said, breathlessly.

"Are you the mystery guy?" she asked. "You know, with the notes and stuff?"

"Yeah," Izzy blushed.

"Oh, Izzy!" she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I was hoping it was you the whole time!" she nuzzled his neck.

"You were?" Izzy was pleasantly surprised.

She lifted her head up and looked into his face. "Yes, silly! I love it, everything!" she gushed. She stroked his face and leaned in close. "Thank you," she whispered as their noses touched. She grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. She was in nirvana; she could feel the warmth of his kiss spread throughout her whole body. He tenderly brushed his fingers through her long, brown hair.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, her friends were watching the two from a nearby bush. "Aww, how romantic!" Megumi cried.<p>

"They are so cute together! I'm in love with them as a couple!" Miki said.

"Shhh! We'll get caught if we're too loud!" Sora hushed them.

"Oh, right!" Megumi said. She put her fingers to her lips and shushed them.

* * *

><p>"So, Izzy. Should we head on to the cafe? It's on you," Mimi pulled out her gift card and winked at him. Izzy laughed.<p>

"Before we go, I just wanted to give you one more thing," Izzy reached into his pocket and took out a jewelry box. He handed it to her.

"Oh, Izzy...it's beautiful!" Mimi opened the tiny box and held up a silver necklace. A key-shaped pendant hung off it and the key hole was in the shape of a heart.

"It's a key to my heart. Well, not literally, but figuratively, uh..." Izzy rambled.

"I know what you mean," Mimi said. "Now stop talking," she kissed him again, their lips pressing against each other. They opened their mouths simultaneously, letting their tongues get acquainted with each other. They could kiss each other all day long, but it started to get windy.

"We should get going now," Mimi said.

"Yeah, it's getting cold," Izzy slung the guitar on his back and he reached for Mimi's hand. "Ready?"

"Ready," Mimi said, grabbing his hand as they walked off to the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>"And that's how me and your father spent our first Valentine's Day," Mimi said as she put on her earrings.<p>

"Wow, that's so romantic! I love that story," her daughter said, sitting at the edge of the bed. Mimi smiled at her. Her daughter, Isabella had the same spiky, red hair and dark eyes as her father but her personality was a lot like Mimi's.

"Psh, why is Dad such a fruit?" her son scoffed before he went back to his laptop. His wavy, caramel hair flopped over his light brown eyes.

"Tyler!" Mimi gasped. _Reminder to self: Don't let Tai take the kids out ever, EVER again._ "One day, you'll do something like that for a girl you like."

"Mom, why is Ty calling Dad a fruit? He doesn't look like an apple to me. Or a grape. Or a blueberry. Or an orange. Or an apple," her daughter said.

"Iz, you said apple twice," Tyler held up two fingers.

"Shut up! You confused me!" Isabella crossed her arms and turned her nose up in the air.

"Oh, Bella!," she laughed. "Okay, remember to be on your best behavior while we're out. If I hear that you've been bad, no laptop," she looked at Tyler, "and no shopping," she glanced at Isabella, "for a month."

"Moooom!" Isabella whined.

"Behave! TK's here," Mimi said.

"TK!" the kids happily ran out of the room.

Izzy peeked in and knocked on the door frame. "Ready?" He went behind her and hugged her waist.

Mimi put on her key necklace and smiled at him. "Ready."

**The End**


End file.
